The tragedy of Hitsugaya and Karin
by Naomi Tachi
Summary: Secrets, lies, the end of the world. Death. Could it all have been prevented? A fated meeting may change things,but the outcome will remain. Humans are such foolish creatures. They have always made the same mistakes. They reign punishment upon themselves.
1. Strange behavior and lightning storm

Yeay! This is the start of my brand new fanfiction!

lol, this is acually slightly based off of Romeo and Juliet. Guess what? My town, Sedalia, was hit by a Tornado last Wednesday! And, because it hit the bus barn, I have no more school for the summer! I didn't have to take 3/4 of my finals!

but my friend Zech still has my When They Cry DVD's! NOOOOOOO! I recomend everyone that likes violence to watch When They Cry ^^

Anyway, I apologize for my useless ramblings, but now I shall proceed with the disclaimer!

BLEACH sadly does NOT belong to me, but to the amazing Tite Kubo! Please reveiw! I'll be sad if no one does. And this fanfiction is WAY out there. Things end...well...unusually, to say the least :D

* * *

><p>The tragedy of Hitsugaya and Karin~~~<p>

Their fates…

And their demise.

* * *

><p>She is setting on the window seal, staring at the midnight black sky and breathing in the cold October air. Her mind is drifting, not particularly thinking about anything. Her navy blues eyes are drawn out of focus. A star falls out of the vast sky, but she doesn't notice it. Music is blaring in her ears on full blast from the iPod in her hoodie pocket, but she can't hear the words. She is blocking everything out in a dazed, unconscious manner.<p>

As the sun began to rise, she heard a soft pounding at her door that awakened her from her mindless state and she quickly turned off her iPod.

"Karin, are you awake yet?" Asked a voice that she had heard all her life.

"Yeah, I'll be downstairs for breakfast in a second Yuzu."Karin replied.

"You should hurry or you'll be late for school" Yuzu informed, before Karin could hear her footsteps trudging down the stairs.

Karin stood up, closed her window, and then turned around to look over at her room.

At one time, the room had been separated into two halves. One was decorated with posters of pop stars, had a small single bed with pink sheets and white lace, a small rectangular pink dresser, and a neatly organized white desk with a pink chair. The other half was decorated with posters of professional soccer players, a single bed with dark blue sheets with a soccer design, a tall, old wooden dresser, and a somewhat unorganized dark mahogany desk with a tall black chair. The two halves had been completely opposite of each other. The pink side of the room belonged to her twin sister Yuzu, while the other side belonged to Karin.

Now that Ichigo, Karin's older brother, had gone off to college, Yuzu had moved into his old bedroom. Karin's bedroom was much different now. The wallpaper and carpet was a fierce blood red. The walls were still decorated with a few soccer posters, but there were also posters of famous kendo masters. Her bed was now a neat four poster double bed with deep blue sheets, and the wood was a dark mahogany. The dresser was the same, towering up to the ceiling; although it looked much more ominous now. Her desk was larger; it was a dark chocolate color with dark red patterns, and was organized much neater than it had been.

Karin walked over to her dresser and pulled out a clean uniform from the hangers and left for the bathroom. She took a quick shower, changed clothes, and tied her silky black hair up in a pony tail before going downstairs for breakfast.

Her father had left early this morning for a meeting in Nagoya, and her brother Ichigo was at collage in Tokyo, so it was only Yuzu and Karin. They sat at the empty table and ate their breakfast quickly. They didn't have time to talk, so they finished their meals and left the house for Karakura High School. They chatted on their way, but it was just small talk.

When they got to school, they parted ways and Karin headed up to the fifth floor. She entered a classroom and sat at the seat in the back corner next to the window. She dropped her school bag onto the floor besides her, set her right elbow on her desk, rested her head in her right hand, and starred out the window. The clouds darkened as heavy rain began to fall.

Karin was in tenth grade and was fifteen years old. She played soccer, practiced kendo and martial arts, had friends, got good grades, and was an average high school student. Or so everyone thought. Karin had a secret. For as long as she could remember; she could see the spirits of the dead. And when she was in elementary school, she began to see hollows and soul reapers as well.

Hollows are spiritual monsters that devour both the souls of the living and the dead. Soul reapers are humans that obtain spiritual powers, and use them to destroy hollows and send spirits to the next world. Ichigo Kurosaki, as Karin had found out in elementary school, was in fact a soul reaper. No one, not even Ichigo, was aware that she had the ability to see them in their spirit forms. Karin had told absolutely no one.

Rain pounded harder against the window as students filed into the classroom. No one approached Karin and she fell into a semiconscious state, staring intently at the thundering rain. A bell rang throughout the entire school and students slowly sat down at their seats. Their teacher, Ms. Omedai, came striding into the room moments later with a stack of papers in her hands; which she quickly set down on her desk and stood up in front of the class.

"We have a new student today, "she announced "he just moved here from Tokyo"

The class broke out into soft whispers. Karin didn't appear to have heard her.

"Please welcome our new student...please, please come in and introduce yourself "said Ms. Omedai.

He walked into the class room, and after a moment of speechlessness, the girls started whispering franticly while the guys all looked slightly nervous. Karin didn't even look up.

The guy was tall, a few inches taller than Karin, had spiky white hair and breathtaking cyan blue eyes.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, and I will be attending school here for the rest of the school year "he announced.

"Now, please have a seat in the back next to Karin-Karin, please raise your hand so Hitsugaya knows where you are "Ms Omedai directed.

Karin took her right hand off her face, kept her elbow glued to the desk, and held her hand slightly in the air. She didn't look away from the window. Ms Omedai looked almost taken aback that she had even responded at all. Hitsugaya slowly walked to the back of the classroom and sat on the right side of Karin. She had placed her right hand back on her cheek.

Class went by slowly and Karin never took her eyes off the window. Lightning flashed, causing most of the girls to yelp. Karin had stayed silent. When the bell rang to go to lunch, as the rain had obviously prevented students to eat outside or on the roof, they all ate inside in any classroom they wanted.

Hitsugaya had been observing Karin since his arrival, and was inwardly surprised when she stood up and walked out the room. Her eyes still looked out of focus and she was completely oblivious to the stares from her classmates.

Her feet had picked her up and carried her out of the room on their own. But that's what always happened when it rained, and her feet always lead her to the same place. She looked like she were sleep walking, her eyes dark, expressionless, but she was very much awake. She had left the school, immediately being drenched to the bone with rain. She walked steadily to an abandoned wear house close to the high school.

Back at the school, Hitsugaya watched out the window as Karin walked away from school in her dazed manner.' What's she doing out there in the rain? 'He asked himself worriedly as another flash of lightning struck a nearby building and lit up the surrounding area for a brief moment. Than it all went dark again with the ominously black clouds blocking all sunlight.

He heard the classroom door open, and looked over to see who it was. He saw a girl his age with caramel-blonde hair that went slightly past her shoulders slowly walk into the room. Her eyes immediately looked toward Karin's seat, than over the rest of the class. She sighed, and walked over to Karin's seat, where she picked up Karin's school bag and turned to walk away.

"Hey, who are you, and what do you think you're doing with someone else's property?"He asked, scowling at the girl.

She turned around to face him and said, "I'm Yuzu, Karin's younger twin sister. I'm picking up her bag because it might get stolen while she's gone, and if it doesn't she'll definitely forget it here."

"Karin has a twin? But you look nothing like her. "He asked.

"Yeah, we're really nothing alike, "she laughed "I look like our mom while she looks like our dad"

"Hey, do you know where Karin went? And why is she acting so strange?" He asked.

"No one knows exactly where she goes, but she'll be back when lunch ends .After school she'll skip soccer practice and disappear again, and won't be back until early morning. She only acts this way when it rains, but tomorrow she'll be back to normal." Yuzu explained.

"Karin plays soccer?"Hitsugaya asked.

"Yup. She's actually the captain." she replied. Yuzu turned around and started to walk out of the room, saying," But I'm going to head back to my classroom now. It was very nice to meet you, Hitsugaya"

"Ah, it was good to meet you too, I guess" he replied. He watched her exit the room.

Then, he realized something. 'How the hell did she know my name?' he asked himself. 'There's something odd about this place, and it's my job to find out who's behind it' he thought. The bell to start class again rung. A few seconds afterwards, the door opened and Karin walked into the classroom. She was completely soaked, but had entered and sat down at her seat in the same manner she had left. The teacher came in to start teaching class and completely ignored the large puddle forming under Karin.

Karin continued to stare lifelessly out the window while class presumed normally. Hitsugaya presumed to observe her, but she never moved. When the bell rung for school to end, Karin ran out of the room as fast as she could, which left Hitsugaya feeling confused by her sudden movement.

She was instantly drenched once again as she ran out of the building, this time being directed up alley ways and down familiar streets until reaching the cemetery. She was getting closer. The cemetery was dark, and as you can imagine, incredibly eerie. Shadows loomed from every corner, and mourning ghosts of the dead hung over their tombstones, chained to the earth by grief or regret.

Karin paid no attention to the lost souls. She was not a soul reaper, no matter how much she wanted to be, so she had no means to help them. Now, if Ichigo were there, still living in Karakura town, than that would be a different story.

She ran up the ancient cobblestones, panting slightly at the steep angle of the hill. She was almost there. As soon as she reached the top of the hill, more lightning flashed and thunder roared, lighting up the single gravestone for a brief second, until consuming it again in darkness. Karin ran to the tombstone, and her legs collapsed underneath her, causing her to fall to her knees. She had finally made it.

She stayed there for hours, crying in front of her mother's grave. The stormy night was much like it had been the night her mother had died. Or, to be exact, killed by a hollow. And for Karin, there was only herself to blame.

She fell asleep there, like she always did. It was the only time she ever could sleep. Here she couldn't dream of a happy life with her family, that Misaki's death had prevented, and she also couldn't have nightmares of the tragic event.

She was just surrounded by nothing, a peaceful, empty, black, nothingness.


	2. Odd friends, and binding soccer

I am SO sorry for the long wait! My computer might have gotten hacked on my trip to California, and I couldn't get on it for days! It wouldn't let me go to windows, it kept saying that my cpu had some type of error that it couldn't fix or something, it made me so angry! And than, all of a sudden it just started working again! So, I get back on microsoft word, type some, save it, my cpu starts shutting of and acting stupid, than it calms down and allows me to get on, and I can no longer get on Microsoft word! What the Hell? I have no idea why! So I used this really old Microsoft Works Word Prosseser to finish the chapter, because I am NOTHING without something to check my spelling.

Anyways, while my computer was still working last week, I saw all my reveiws...AND I ALMOST CRIED! I would have, if I wasn't afraid someone would see! Thank you all so much, it means everything to me that you all like this story! My heart swells three times as big when I read them! Although...I dont think you'll like it very much when it comes to the end. But, my mind is set, I have almost everything figured out, and I will not change anything. The tricky part for me is to put my thoughts in my head into words, but I'll figure it out somehow!

Have any of you seen Black Butler? It's epic! I love it! I think it portrays a horror/comedy very well!

Since all you very lovely people are probably sick of my ramblings, I will procede with the disclaimer and let you read onward!

I do not own the work of BLEACH, created by geinius mastermind (and probably secretly evil) Tite Kubo!

* * *

><p>The tragedy of Hitsugaya and Karin~~~<p>

Their fates…

And their demise.

Karin POV~

By five thirty in the morning, I was jumping into my second story window, and getting ready for school. I took a shower, changed into a clean uniform, and was down in time for breakfast.

"Good morning Karin" Yuzu greeted as I sat down at the table. The table was already set, and the food was on the table. I looked at the plates, and noticed there were only two.

"Good morning. Dad hasn't come back yet?" I asked Yuzu.

"No, he called me yesterday and said that it would at least be a week until he comes back. He said that there was important business that he has to take care of. " She replied. I found it odd, since Isshin rarely had to take care of anything outside of the clinic, and even when he was called to meetings, he stayed there no more than a day or two.

But I didn't think much of it. It probably has something to do with the Soul Society. You see, Isshin is a Soul Reaper. Of course, he doesn't know of my knowledge of the fact. He does know, however, that Ichigo is one as well. Isshin hides his being a Soul Reaper, and his knowledge of Ichigo being one, from him. That's most likely the reason why the meeting, and business, is in Nagoya, instead of in Tokyo, which is the location of the Soul Society.

The two of us ate quickly, walked to school, and parted ways. I went to my locker to grab my books, then went to class and sat at my desk. After a few minutes, a guy with stunning aqua-blue eyes and white spiky hair sat at the desk beside me, which normally stays unoccupied.

I thought it strange, but before I had time to put much thought into it, Arisu, Hotaru, and Izanami came over to talk before class.

Arisu, Hotaru, and Izanami are all on the soccer team. Arisu has curvy blonde hair and brown eyes. Hotaru has black hair that comes to her shoulders and green eyes. Izanami has bright, curly red hair and brown eyes. The four of us have been friends since middle school, and we all have a primary interest in soccer.

"Hey Karin, when's soccer practice again? I keep forgetting." Asked Izanami. She's a blonde at heart, load, and obnoxious.

"Practice Monday through Wednesday starts at four, Thursday at five, and Fridays at three. Izzy, you're a real dunce. You think you could be able to memorize such a simple thing. Hell, I'm amazed that your grades are high enough to permit you into the soccer team!" Replied Arisu. She's a know it all, kinda bossy, and is a total flirt.

"You shouldn't pick on Izzy like that, Ari, she can't help it. You wouldn't know half the things you do if you didn't have a crush on the teacher for class 4-3, and wanted to impress him." Hotaru informed. This statement made Arisu turn scarlet. Hotaru is blunt, and has a split personality. Sometimes she's sweet and care-free, and than other times, she's completely evil, secretive, sadistic, and serious.

"H-Hotaru! I do NOT have a crush on Ha-Harashi-sensei!" Arisu stuttered with a furious blush. Although, it's painfully obvious to the three of us that Arisu has liked this teacher since she started high school.

"Besides, Hotaru, you shouldn't be talking. You have the most obvious crush on Ari's brother, Zuro." Izanami said with a sly grin on her face.

Hotaru pointed an accusing finger at Izanami, and exclaimed, "Shut up! I will kill you, cut you up into pieces, cook you into a stew, and feed you to your damn family!" And then, she folded her arms over her chest and mumbled, "See if I ever try to defend you again...ungrateful piece of..."

"Hey guy's, you're being WAY too noisy." I interrupted with a blank look on my face.

"Karin, you're so boring. You don't like anyone, and you've never been on a date before! The only thing that interests you is martial arts and soccer. Seriously, it's like you're not even a girl at all!" Arisu informed. I frowned.

"I have other interests." Mostly spiritual, but I also like music a lot. Of course, I can't tell them about hollows or Soul Reapers, no matter how much I want too.

"Anyway, the Soccer Nationalists are coming soon, and we all know we're the best soccer team in Karakura." Hotaru stated,"But Narumi just moved to Kiminogakure, so we're one player short. We need to find a new teammate, or we won't even be able to enter."

"Well, I haven't the slightest idea who we could ask. Our team is pretty brutal, and most kids aren't up for the physical challenge. Everyone that IS up to the challenge, and has enough skill, is already on the team. "Izanami informed.

"But we HAVE to go to the Soccer Nationalists! I just know we can win! We'll find someone, even if they aren't very good, at least we'll have a shot, right?" Arisu asked.

"I don't know about that." I said. "If the person we chose doesn't have any skill, than I think it's safe to say that we'd lose. There are other teams in Japan that are good, maybe even better than us. We need to get someone good, and step up our training. We're going to train harder, and longer."

"Karin's right. We need the best player we can get, Ari, even if we have to pull a miracle to find him. Both Izzy's and Karin's brothers would do well, but they're both in collage. Yuzu is too fragile and sweet, and none of us has any other siblings." Hotaru calculated, before whispering, with a sly grin, "But, there's the new kid."

"Right! We should see if he has any skills, and if he does, force him to join the team!" Izanami exclaimed in a low whisper.

"Who's the new kid?" I asked in a confused manor. My three friends sweat dropped.

"Of COURSE you don't know. He came yesterday, while you were completely out of it because of the rain. You still won't tell us WHY the rain affects you the way it does, but that's beside the point. The point is the new kids' name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and he is setting in THE CHAIR RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Arisu whispered.

My eyes widened, and I turned to look at him. He was setting at his desk, leaning over a piece of paper, his head resting on his hand with a pencil sticking out between his fingers. Then, he blinked, and his eyes shifted to the corner and met mine. As soon as our eyes met, I turned my head back toward my friends.

"Umm...so, who's supposed to ask him to come to practice, to see if he has any skills?" I asked nervously. My friends gave sly looks and started laughing.

"Sorry Karin, but you ARE Captain. This is just another part of the job!" Izanami exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll get him to join, if he's any good." I said. Than the bell rung, and class begun.

It was boring, to say the least. Instead of listening, I was thinking about all of Ichigo's old friends. Things certainly have changed since when he was my age.

Chad and Orihime went with him to Tokyo. Uryu stayed in Karakura, and took over his father's hospital when he died of lung cancer. Tatsuki now owns the dojo, and teaches me martial arts. Mizurido owns a series of airports around the world. I haven't seen Keigo in awhile, but he probably hasn't done anything interesting of his life. Urahara, Tessai, and Ururu moved to Nagoya, and left Jinta in charge of the Urahara Shoten.

I was thinking about how much I missed Ururu, because she was a good friend of mine, when the lunch bell rung.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the roof. I met Arisu, Hotaru, and Izanami, and we all sat down to eat our Binto's and chated.

We were talking about new strategies for soccer, when Izanami pointed across to the other side of the roof, and exclaimed, "There he is, Karin! Now is your perfect chance to ask Hitsugaya about his soccer skills!"

"Go ahead, Karin, seeing as you've already finished your Binto. Go persuade him with your good, old fashion Kurosaki charm!" Arisu added. I sighed.

"Alright, already. Man, you guys are persistent. You won't even give the guy a couple of days to settle in before you pounce on him." I replied as I stood up.

Slowly, I started making my way over to where he was setting. His back was toward me, for some odd reason he was facing the wall.

I plopped down beside him and said, "Hey, Toshiro, would you say you're any good at sports?"

He gave me a questioning look. "Uh...yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to join the soccer team" I replied "Come to the soccer field at five after school. We'll test your skills, and if you're good, you'll join"

"Don't just decide things on your own!" He exclaimed "Besides, I don't have the time to go around playing games all day."

"Oh please! You're only in high school, what could you possibly have to do that's really all that important?" I asked. Toshiro had a very irritated look on his face.

"It's none of your business." he replied, " And even if I did tell, I doubt you'd understand anyways"

"Ok, look, just come to practice, and join the team. If you don't, we won't even get a shot at the Nationalists. You just have to play until the Nationalists are over, and then you can leave." I said as I stood up. As I walked away, back to where my trio of friends were, I yelled, "Oh! And if you _don't _come, I beat the living crap out of you!"

I heard him mumble something about how he would love to see me try, and how he could kick my butt any day. I laughed, but didn't reply. Soon, lunch was over, and class dragged on as usual. I didn't take mind to Toshiro, and he didn't to me either.

After school was finally over at two fifty, and seeing as it was Thursday, I hurried off to the dojo for some kendo lessons. I changed into my white sparring kimono, and Tatsuki started the lesson. I know that she can see ghosts, but she has no spiritual powers. She makes up for it with physical strength.

After two hours of kendo, I went to the soccer field. Most of the team was already there, and as we waited for the others, Hotaru, Arisu, Izanami and I talked about the Nationalists.

After a few minutes, I heard one of my teammates yell, "Hey, look! It's that new kid!"

I snapped my head around to look at the school, and there he was, walking toward the field.

"Toshiro!" I yelled, waving my hand in the air. My friends started yelling his name, and the rest of the team looked a little confused as to why he was there.

When he got to the field, Hotaru got this evil look in her eyes, and greeted, "Hey there, Hitsugaya. Welcome to Hell."


	3. Addition

Sorry for the long wait, but my FUCKING DUMBASS COMPUTER IS PISSING ME OFF! I can't use Microsoft word anymore so I downloaded openoffice online. Once, I had like 700 words down, and my cpu messed up, I got back on, and not even half was saved. It pissed me off. these malfunctions are the reasons why this chapter is so short, so please bear with me!

I know it's just the begining, but I can't wait untill I get to the end! I know you guys wont like it, but I think it's great! In the end here, there is some mystery that I hope you guys will like. I'm no good with wrighting out soccer,but I tried. Oh! I got a haircut today! It's soooo short and cute and I love it! Ok now, please reveiw! Thank you so much for all the reveiws I already have! They make me sooo happy!

Now, disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING! Kubo-sama owns Bleach! I own plot and OC characters! lol there are accualy more OC characters in this story than there are real characters!

* * *

><p>The tragedy of Hitsugaya and Karin~~~<p>

Their fates…

And their demise.

* * *

><p>"Let's see what you can do, Hitsugaya" Hotaru smirked, folding her arms across her chest.<p>

The whole field was silently staring at her.

"What the Hell are you waiting for!" She snapped, causing everyone, except Hitsugaya and Karin, to jump. "I SAID, let's see what you can do, Hitsugaya! Or do I have to make myself even more clear, and drag you onto that damn soccer field myself?"

"You should just do what the lady says, Toshiro" I warned. "Trust me, Hotaru is the most compressed, evil being you will ever meet. She's in the middle of writing a book of all the torture techniques she's invented. She's only half way through, and it's larger than a dictionary."

"Go Hitsugaya! Show us what you're made of!" Izanami exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air.

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm not joining the team because I like soccer, or to help you win the Nationalists. And I am certainly not here because you threatened me, I have my own reasons" He stated.

"If he's even good enough to get on the team, that is. He's a little too cocky for his own good " Arisu said, smirking, as Hitsugaya walked onto the field.

Hotaru and Hitsugaya stood in front of each other in the middle of the field, the soccer ball between their feet.

And the game begun.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya P.O.V.<p>

I wasn't lying. I'm not here to help with their problems, nor am I interested in playing soccer.

I have a mission.

There are no active duty Soul Reapers in Karakura. Isshin Kurosaki still has his powers, but he only uses them on his trips to Nagoya.

And yet, someone has been destroying hollows.

We have records of every human being in Karakura capable of seeing spirits listed in the Soul Society's database. We've interviewed them, but none are responsible.

However, most of them have reported seeing a strange figure at night. This figure is always described as thin, with black hair and a Karakura High School uniform. Some say that the figure is wearing a male uniform, others say it's female.

They say that the figure is always running at an inhuman speed, possibly using Flashstep. After a few seconds, the figure suddenly disappears. Those who see the figure once, never see it twice.

It is likely that this unknown figure is the one destroying the Hollows in Karakura. This person is either an illegal ex-Soul Reaper, a human with the ability to see spirits that is unknown to the Soul Society, or a member of the evil organization, Hueco Mundo.

My job is to find out who this person is, and report back to the Soul Society. I entered Karakura High School to track them down, but at first, I didn't have any leads.

Than I overheard Karin and her friends while writing a report for the Soul Society. Before class started, they were talking about their trouble with the Nationalists, but I didn't really care about that.

I cared about what they said about the players, though. Only people with high physical strength and performance could join the team, and a person would have to be strong to destroy a hollow, so it is likely that this unknown person I'm looking for is on the team.

I just have to find out their identity.

"The rules are simple " The girl, Hotaru, said, snapping me out of my reverie. We were standing forty yards away from each other with the ball between us. "The first person to score a goal in the opponents net wins. If you win, you get to join the team. If I win, than ya don't. Easy. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. But shouldn't the captain be the one testing me?" I asked.

"No, that's my job. The captain just has to observe. Now, lets start this on the count of three! One."

"Two"

"Three!"

* * *

><p>Karin P.O.V.<p>

"Three!" Hotaru yelled, and the two of them ran at each other. Hotaru jumped and slid, kicking the ball out from underneath Hitsugaya, causing her to scrap her left arm and leg. For a slight second, Hitsugaya looked surprised at her actions. Hotaru jumped up, and placed her left foot on the ball.

"On this team, we play to win, and we always play fair. On this team, you're gonna get hurt. If you can't take the pain, you sure as hell cant take the training. On this team, soccer isn't just a game, it's a way of life. We don't have time to play around. It's serious." Hotaru said, facing Hitsugaya at a distance.

Than she took her foot off the ball, turned around, and started jogging it toward Hitsugaya's net. She wasn't far away, and with his speed, he easily caught up with her.

"Woooow! He's fast!" Marie exclaimed beside me. Marie is a ninth grader, the youngest of us. She's skipped two grade levels, so she's only twelve. But she's incredible at soccer. She's small and agile. She's quick, clever, and has a high pain tolerance. She has short brown hair and blue eyes.

He skillfully got the ball, and turned around to Hotaru's net. She just laughed and ran after him. Hotaru was also quick. She was level with him, and they fought over the ball.

"Not bad, Hitsugaya! " She yelled, as she finally got the ball back and headed for Hitsugaya's net. Hitsugaya was right behind her.

"He's really good!" T yelled. T is a really weird guy. He has blonde hair, and gray eyes. He's a tenth grader, and a little fruity. But he's good as hell at soccer, so I can't complain.

Hitsugaya got the ball back from Hotaru.

And that's when I saw it.

No one else saw it, but as Hotaru was running after Hitsugaya, she turned her head and looked at me for a split second. I understood. I nodded my head 'yes'.

And as she was about to get the ball away from him, she tripped and fell. Hitsugaya kicked the ball, and it went in the net.

The team crowded around Hitsugaya, congratulating him for making the team. Hotaru got up and smiled at me kindly.

After that, I gave him his uniform and told him the schedule for practice. By then it was six, so I told everyone to go home for the day, and walked home alone.

I ate diner with Yuzu, than went up to my room to sit at the window seal and listen to music. I spent a couple of hours setting there, until I felt a hollow's spiritual pressure. I grinned.

Tonight was going to be entertaining.

* * *

><p>Hotaru P.O.V<p>

Karin dismissed us to go home. I walked down a random street, not really having anywhere to go. When I was sure there was no one around to hear, I smirked and started talking to myself.

"I knew it. Hitsugaya IS one of them. Ha! It's so obvious. I can't believe Karin-"

I was cut off by the ringing of my cellphone.

"Dammit" I muttered irritably to myself, while pulling my phone out of my shirt pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

It was _her_ voice.

"Yes, there is a Soul Reaper here...He won't be getting in our way, Karin will make sure of it...I know, but it's still months away...Yeah, sure, whatever...I won't! It's not like I can't handle my own spiritual pressure...yes,ma'am... yeah, OK, bye" I said, than hung up and put the phone back it it's pocket.

"Damn, sadistic bitch. I can handle myself. But, still, Master really is the perfect role model" I smiled, thinking back to the last time I saw master. I was ordered to go back to meet with her.

I still remember our plan.


	4. uhh?   what play?

Hello, there. This is a little longer then my regular chapters, to repent for my last one. Guess what? I had my computer completly restarted, so now everything I had on it was deleted =D well, most things, anyway. all my documents and favorites were stored on a flashdrive so I wouldn't lose them ;) now I have windows 9, which is different, and my favorites are all jumbled up so that I have no idea where anything is ^^;

But now my computer wont piss me off anymore! the problem was that there was a bunch of lint and stuff in my fan, and my cpu would overheat, and that damaged my files.

I am finishing this chapter at 3:34 A.M. and I am tired as hell. Im sorry for slow updates, but I have a ton of things to do on my vacation to Las Angeles, and it keeps me buzy. I died strips of my hair blue with purple ends! it looks badass!

Ok, anyways, please reveiw! Thank you all so much for all the positive support! I changed the summary so it sounds a lot more mysterious. I didn't like my last summary =P

Disclaimer! I, by no means, own the amazing anime Bleach, or the couple HitsuKarin! But, SOMEDAY, I shall have an Anime of my own, and shall read fanfictions about it!

* * *

><p>The tragedy of Hitsugaya and Karin~~~<p>

Their fates…

And their demise.

* * *

><p>Karin P.O.V<p>

I smiled as I felt the spiritual pressure of a hollow about five miles away. I hopped off my window seal and headed to my closet.

Inside the closet, on the bottom in the corner, was a cardboard box. I opened the box to reveal Ichigo's old school uniform and smirked as I quickly changed into it. Then I tied my long black hair into a bun, and hid it with my old red cap.

Sometimes I go out to kill hollows as myself, and other times I use this disguise. Sometimes Ichigo's old friends see me, but I never give them the chance to identify me.

After my disguise was ready, I jumped out my window and ran to the hollow. The hollow was as large as a two story building, and was indescribably ugly. He howled an ear splitting scream when he noticed me, and tried to grab me with his large, gray fist.

I smirked and jumped on his fist, and ran the length of his arm.

And then I felt the spiritual pressure of a Soul Reaper.

I adjusted my cap to cover my eyes, but other than that, I didn't acknowledge his presence. When I got to the hollows shoulder, I jumped, filled my foot with spiritual pressure, and kicked the hollow dead on in the face.

It howled in pain, and I jumped backwards, landing on the pavement road. I held out my right hand and focused my spiritual pressure on my palm. My hand glowed blue. Then, I started drawing out the spiritual pressure to form a round ball in my hand.

While I did this, the hollow had recovered from my kick, and it lunged at me. Again, it tried to grab me with its fist, but this time I side stepped away, and dodged it. Then I jumped up, rammed the round ball of spiritual pressure into the hollows gut, and released it.

The ball cut a hole into the hollow, than the blue energy spread across the hollows body, eating away at the flesh, muscle, and blood, until there was nothing more of it.

Then I turned around to face the Soul Reaper, who had jumped down behind me from his post on the roof of a house. I was not surprised to see that it was Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of squad ten in the Soul Society" He announced. He just told me everything I needed to know without hesitation. I wonder why Soul Reapers willingly give out their names and seat? It's just pointless. "Who are you? Are you a threat to the Soul Society? "

Instead of answering his questions, I tipped my cap farewell, and transported myself back inside my room.

It was close. I'm so relieved that he didn't figure out who I was. I will no longer be able to roam the night as myself, and I will have to think of a new disguise.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and sat down at my desk.

I drew out every detail, writing out measurements and certain colors I wanted each piece of cloth to be. Everything would be planned out perfectly.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya P.O.V.<p>

He simply disappeared. I was shocked. He didn't just use Flashstep, he _disappeared into thin air; _something I always thought was impossible.

And I could no longer feel his spiritual pressure, so there was no way of tracking him down. I guess I just have to keep up my search; both at school and the dead of night.

I looked out at the brilliant stars and the white crescent moon as I walked back to Orihime's apartment. Since she moved to Tokyo, she gave me permission to use her apartment for the duration of my time in Karakura.

When I got there, I wrote a report of the night, and sent it to the Soul Society. It took hours. I wasn't able to sleep, that night, so I just showered, changed into a clean uniform, and headed to school.

* * *

><p>Karin P.O.V.<p>

I finished my drawing early in the morning, stuffed it in my bag, took a shower, changed uniforms, ate breakfast with Yuzu, and headed to school.

Class was normal, at lunch I just ate with Izanami, Hotaru, and Arisu. After lunch, class continued. It was an average day, nothing abnormal happened and I didn't feel any hollows anywhere nearby. During class, I took out my drawing, and started drawing more of them. I drew several of them on several sheets of paper.

I had a feeling...that these peaceful days won't last too much longer.

After school, I changed into my soccer uniform and went straight to the field. Hitsugaya was already there, waiting.

"Hey, Toshiro." I greeted. He wore his uniform, which was a red, short sleeve shirt and shorts. The collar of the shirt, the edge of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt, were black. The shorts were checkered black and red. On the back of Hitsugaya's uniform, in black, was the number sixty-four.

My uniform was exactly the same, except mine had the number four.

"I know what you did yesterday, and want to know why you did it." He stated. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

_'What the hell is he talking about? He can't possibly mean our brief meeting last night with the hollow...could he? He shouldn't even have recognized me! And if he did, wouldn't he have talked to me about it sooner? Plus, if that was the case, than the question doesn't make any sense!' _I thought to myself.

"Why...what, exactly?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb. Yesterday, as I ran, I saw it from the corner of my eyes. Hotaru glanced at you, and you nodded your head. That was the signal, wasn't it? After that, she fell, and I scored. With the simple nod of your head, you told her to take the fall, didn't you? Why?" He explained, and I let out a deep breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding.

"Oh, that. It's not anything big or important. If you and Hotaru kept playing at the rate you were, it could have droned on forever. Besides, I could sense that you were holding back, but had no intention of playing better unless you absolutely had to. There's no other meaning behind it. You're pretty observant to notice such a simple thing." I replied nonchalantly.

But, of course, he would have to be observant to be a Soul Reaper. I still don't know if he has any connection with Ichigo, but I will be able to ask him very soon.

A few minutes after our conversation ended, the rest of the team showed up. Then, one by one, I introduced Hitsugaya to the other nine team members.

"OK, Toshiro. You already know Hotaru. This is Marie and T. And then there's Arisu and Izanami from our class." I said.

I then pointed to a guy and said, "This is Nari. He's a blockhead with muscle." Nari was tall and very muscular. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He's not very smart, and has had to repeat the tenth grade three times.

I than motioned to a pair of eleventh graders. One was a guy, and the other a girl. "Those are the twins, Kotonamu and Casana. They don't really talk much" I explained. Kotonamu, being the guy, had short brown hair and green eyes. Casana had long brown hair, held up in a loose bun, with green eyes like her brother.

And then I introduced our last member, "This is Zora. He's Goth, and has amazing hair."

It was true, at least in my opinion. He had black hair covering his right eye to the side, and it wasn't long or short for a guy. His eyes were blue, with black eyeliner riming them. He also had a piercing on his upper lip.

"OK, Toshiro. Now that you've met the team, it's time to get in gear and start practicing!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya P.O.V.<p>

Practice was hell. I heard that it was going to be brutal, but I was not prepared for that. Every muscle in my body aches.

Karin dismissed us to go home at five. When I first met her, I thought she was just an average girl, but her looks fooled me. She is nothing but a tyrant! I don't think I've had such a tough workout since I was in the Soul Reaper academy.

Still, I can't help but think back to the beginning of practice, when she introduced me to the team. I am particularly interested in Zora. He seems highly suspicious to me.

But as I was walking back to Orihime's house, after spending six hours patrolling the streets, I didn't have much time to think about him as I felt the spiritual pressure of a hollow. I ran to Orihime's house, left my body there, and used Flashstep to get to the hollow quickly.

I wasn't expecting to see a girl with bright pink hair with a weird outfit fighting the hollow.

But the Spiritual Pressure of the person was exactly the same as the guy I saw yesterday.

After she finished destroying the hollow, she spoke.

* * *

><p>Karin P.O.V.<p>

I dismissed soccer practice early, and ran straight to the Karakura Hospital.

Once I was there, I met with an old friend of Ichigo's.

I stood in a white office, in front of a desk. Sitting at that desk, was none other than Uryu Ishida.

His desk was neatly organized, and the room was filled with tall file cabinets and a tall, metal dresser. Uryu himself was mostly the same, with his sharp blue eyes and black hair with the large side bang.

"So, you said you needed my help with something?" He asked. I nodded my head, and handed him the pieces of paper with my sketches on it.

"My school is suddenly performing a play, and I'm in charge of costumes. I don't have enough money to go out and buy costumes, and I can't sew. The play starts tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could make the costumes for me. I drew up the sketches exactly as I want them to be. Please, Uryu, you're the only one I can turn to." I asked.

He thought for a few minutes, and then answered, "I can have them made in a few hours. There's a total of ten costumes here… but you'll have to get the two masks, fan, cane, broom, tiara, and whip on your own."

"That's fine. Thanks Uryu." I replied as he stood up and walked over to the metal dresser. When he opened it, a desk unfolded out of it. On top of the dresser were several boxes.

"It looks like I have all the needed material already here. It's a good thing I keep a lot of supplies here at work." He said, rumbling through one of the boxes.

He started pulling out various threads, needles, and cloth from different boxes. Once he had everything he needed, he pushed all of the boxes off the desk, and started sewing like crazy.

At first I watched him work with interest, but then I started to get bored. I explored Uryu's office, but there wasn't anything interesting around. I snooped into his desk, and started reading the hospital's documents. I read for two hours and fifteen minutes, until he was finally done.

He folded the clothes quickly, put them in some huge shopping bags, thrust them into my arms and rushed me out of the hospital, claiming to have important work to do. I saw several ambulances outside, so I assumed there was a huge accident that called for his attention.

I made a few stops on my way home. I used all the money I had left buying several important items. First, I went to an electronic store and bought a voice modulator.

Then I bought several wigs of variating color and size. After that, I bought different color contact lenses. Finally, I went to a few different stores to find two masks, a fan, cane, broom, tiara, and whip.

I went home, dumped my bags in my room, and ate a late diner with Yuzu. After that, Yuzu went to bed and I watched T.V. in the front room for a couple of hours.

When I felt the spiritual pressure of a hollow, I quietly dashed upstairs to my room, changed into a disguise, snuck out my window, and Flashstepped to it.

I met Hitsugaya there. He was shocked at my appearance. I wore a long, flowing pink wig, had on bright blue contacts, and wore a tiara and extravagant pearl blue dress.

I defeated the hollow quickly, and then I spoke to him.

"Hello," I said, my voice electronically changed to a soft, more feminine tone, "It's a pleasure to see you again so soon, Captain."

"Who are you?" He asked.

I giggled. "You're not very discreet, are you? Well, I guess there's no helping that. But, what would be the point of telling you my name so easily? You're just going to have to play detective and figure it out yourself. I'm actually much closer than you think."

"Don't play games with me. The sooner you tell me who you are, the sooner I get to go back to the Soul Society." He replied.

"Nah. I think I'll keep you here for as long as I can. There hasn't been a Soul Reaper here in years. It's a lot of fun with you here. Otherwise, Karakura can be such a boring town." I complained.

"I don't want to hurt you," Hitsugaya said, drawing his sword, "But if I have to force an answer out of you, I will."

"You're really persistent. It kinda pisses me off. Oh well. If you're going to go to such drastic lengths, than I guess I'll just have to speak with you some other time, with you're being more… agreeable." And with that said, I teleported myself back to my room.

I stayed in costume for the rest of the night, and just laid on my bed and listened to music until I got ready for school. I took a shower, changed, had breakfast with Yuzu, and my nonstop life continued.


	5. Master Pawns BeWare

Oh My Gowd! I as SO excited about this chapter!

Ok, so school has obviously started, and I flew a plane ack hom! It was great!

Normally from the Airport in Kansas City, it takes like an hour to get to Sedalia, my homeown.

This time it took over four hours. Why? Because we drove right in the mddle of a storm, winds more than 60 miles per hours and lightning flashing every half a second! And I am not exaggerating! We coud hardly even see the road! Sometimes we didn't see it at all and stopped in the middle of the road for a few seconds untill we saw headlights come up behind us. We didn't want them to hit us.

So, that was my adventure home. Meh. This chaper might have been updated sooner if my mom had the inernet. But she doesn't, so I'm uploading this from my bestest friend Crazyinabottle's house! I love you!

Schools good, I'm good, Bleach does not belong to me, so Enjoy the chater and be happy! Teeheehee I lov this chapter!

* * *

><p>The tragedy of Hitsugaya and Karin~~~<p>

Their fates…

And their demise.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya P.O.V.<p>

"Damn it! Where the hell did he go!" I yelled at the empty space where he stood, only mere seconds ago.

His ability still didn't make any sense to me. But, my body was too sore and I was too tired to think about it at the moment. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me that guy was going to drag things out farther than necessary.

I walked back to Orihime's apartment. I got into my body and went straight to bed. I had the strangest dream. Why was Karin in a bunny suit? And why was I dressed like a maid? I hate dreaming -_-

* * *

><p>Karin P.O.V.<p>

It was Saturday. I didn't have anything to do for the entire day. Sunday I would have a full day of kendo and martial arts. So, I decided to walk around Karakura for awhile. I needed to buy Yuzu some groceries since I was going out. Yuzu had plans to see an early movie with her friends, so she couldn't do it herself.

I left a twelve thirty. The list of things that I had to get wasn't long, so it didn't take a lot of time to buy them. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts, that when I left the grocery store with four bags of food in my hands, my eyes widened in shock. I hadn't even noticed.

Drops of water fell on my face as I looked up at the dark clouds. I knew that the situation was not good at all. I knew that I had to teleport home right away. But I was too late. My mind went blank and my bags slipped from my limp hands. They fell with a clank to the sidewalk.

And I abandoned them without a second thought, as I lifelessly walked away. I was a zombie in the pouring rain.

Though I was less alone then I thought.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya POV<p>

There was nothing to do on Saturday.

There was no soccer practice, thank God. I think soccer practice has a higher probability of killing me then the hollows do.

So, I spent the entire morning doing the list of chores Orihime gave me. I took out the trash, washed the dishes, swept, vacuumed, dusted, folded up the futon, and washed my laundry. I got up at six and finished at twelve.

With nothing else to do, I put on a black polo shirt, white skinny jeans, and headed out. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but walking outside is a lot better than staying cooped up inside all day.

I didn't really have anywhere to go, and I didn't know Karakura town as well as I used to, so I ended up getting lost. But it wasn't like I would starve to death if I didn't find my way back to Orihime's house any time soon, so I wasn't worried. Actually, I didn't care at all.

I used to live in Karakura town. That was hundreds of years ago, when I was alive. Not just a soul in a Gegai. But a lot of things have changed since then, and I don't like to think about my life. Especially the part when I was _actually _alive.

The clouds were grey and it looked like it would rain soon. Instantly, an image of Karin popped into my head, her clothes drenched as she ran away from the school. I had never met anymore more strange, more captivating then her.

I shook my head and erased those thoughts from my mind. I should be thinking about what's important; the mystery-man that keeps roaming the streets at night. It might not seem so important, but having an unauthorized unknown spiritual being in contact with any type of civilization could be disastrous. We have no idea what side this guy is on. And if he _is_ on our side, his unique powers could be of great use to the Soul Society.

I turned a corner just in time to see, you guessed it, Karin, as she dropped her shopping bags and rain started pouring down like there was no tomorrow. It was like she was in a trance as she ditched her bags and walked away, bumping into people's shoulders without batting an eye.

Maybe it was my curiosity getting the better of me, or maybe it was something else that I couldn't identify, but I ran, scooping up her bags and slowing to a walk as I caught up to her. She didn't notice, of course, so she didn't mind me by her side, following her through the endless maze of streets.

Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. There were a hundred different places in Karakura that she could have been heading to.

And out of all of those places, her destination just had to be at an abandoned warehouse.

She didn't go inside. Just stood there. In the _freaking _rain. The both of us were soaked, and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. It was cold. And though I love the cold, I couldn't stand just standing there and doing nothing.

I walked inside the warehouse. It wasn't much of a shelter, but it was something. The room wasn't _huge_, but a fairly large size. Steel beams, covered in rust that matched the rest of the metal building, lay against one wall. The tin roof was silent, as if the piercing rain outside was non-existent, but slits in the room caused puddles to form on the ground. Water fell in steady drops into the deepening puddles.

Ruffling the water out of my hair, I examined every detail of the building. Most of the room was bare, except for the steel beams and bits of ceiling debris scatted along the floor. Dim, grey light flooded into the room from the broken glass windows, metal door hanging off its hinges, and holes in the roof.

But something in the corner caught my eye. It looked like the whole corner had rusted over so intensely that it turned black. Just that one corner.

And nowhere else.

I walked over to the corner and ran two fingers down a blackened wall. The rust-like substance came off on my fingers, and I swallowed hard as the black powder caught the light. Even in the dim light, the normally black substance gleamed red.

It was dried blood.

Quickly wiping the blood on my pants, I spun on my heel and ran as fast as I could, without using flashstep, to where Karin was outside, staring out at the building like a zombie.

But she wasn't there. Wasn't anywhere near the warehouse.

It was almost like she had completely disappeared.

* * *

><p>Hotaru POV~<p>

'_I get to see master today!'_ I though excitedly, walking through the long corridors of the secret underground base. It had been too long since I last saw master!

If master wasn't so completely amazing, I might have forgotten her face.

I started skipping, a smile plastered on my face. My black and red checkered skirt twirled as I spun on one foot for a sec, and then continued skipping. Under the skirt, I wore black leggings and red heels. I had on a black tank top, and elbow high red and black checkered finger-less gloves. To top it off, I wore a bright red ribbon in my hair.

I had to look my best for my master.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks as large double doors came in sight at the end of the corridor. I stood up straight, erased my smile and replaced it with a serious expression, and started walking calmly to the door. I wouldn't want to look like an excited school girl in front of master.

I pushed the doors open. I took long, even strides into the large room. It was dark. And cold. It always was.

There wasn't any furniture in the room, besides the large, white throne in the very back. It wasn't fancy, with gold or diamonds or anything. It was pretty plain, if you didn't count the endless pile of human skulls lifting the throne up off the ground. What's more epic than that?

Not too many things, in my opinion.

There were four people in the room. There was master, and three of her other most trusted subordinates. I won't go into any details about the others, if I got your hopes up. They aren't very important right now anyways.

When I was ten feet away from masters' throne, where she was sitting, I went down on one knee, placed my right hand over my heart, and bowed my head. If one does not pay master the proper respect, they are severely punished.

"Hotaru, it has been a long time since I last summoned you here" Came the smooth, hypnotizing voice of my master. "You may relax now. I have a few questions to ask you."

"Yes, my lady" I said, standing up. "Of course."

"I understand that we have a little visitor in Karakura. Tell me, what do you know about Toshiro Hitsugaya?" She asked, her smooth voice layered with natural venom.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya is a child prodigy. He used to live here when he was alive, but no one but himself knows of his past. He doesn't like to share. After he died, he became Captain of squad 10. He is incredibly smart, and his Zonpakto, Hyorinmaru, is an ice-type Zonpakto." I answered formally.

"I see. And what of his advances on Karin? In your opinion, how suspicious is he of you and her?"

"He doesn't suspect a thing." I replied "He thinks that the culprit behind the hollow eliminations is an emo from our soccer team. Do you want me to destroy him anyways? If he found out, it could ruin our plans."

"No." She answered, a smirk playing on her lips "That isn't necessary, Hotaru. This will play perfectly into the plan. The result will still be the same. And the result is all that matters. But the journey just got interesting. I'll need regular reports from you from now on. Every Saturday and Wednesday nights. Understood?"

"Of course, my lady."

"Good. Then you are dismissed. Oh, and, Toshiro knowing about Karin's little secret isn't actually a bad thing. It won't really matter, so don't make a big fuss about it." She instructed.

I nodded, turned on my heel, and walked out of the room. After closing the doors behind me, I started dancing down the hallways. I get to see mater _twice _a week now! I was so happy!

Master has been my role model since I was ten. She's strong, beautiful, smart, and, just, perfect! My goal for the future would be to take over her role as the ruler of Hecco Mundo-

That is, if the world even had a future.

Which it doesn't.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

She chuckled. Her long, silky black hair stood out plainly against the white throne. Her bright blue eyes glowed in the semi-darkness. Her face was smooth and white as porcelain. She was thin, looking to be about 16 years old.

"She's cute. Being so professional and all." She said with a surprising warmness in her eyes- that no one saw.

"She's the only one who thinks that she has to be so, well, for lack of a better word, professional. She could just relax and show her enthusiasm for once. For some reason, she has it in her head that you're some type of strict leader who'll maim and kill anyone who doesn't obey her." A new voice, male and strong, vibrated through the room.

He was her most trusted servant. Well-no, cousin, but he acted like a servant. The other two in the room stayed silent, leaning against the right wall next to each other.

"Yes. But she is obedient, and has no problem with the plan. It's too late, Soki. I know you hate it, but this is what we have to do. And it's too late to change the outcome. You know very well what the outcome is." She replied, not a hint of sadness in her voice, even though she felt it.

"I know." Soki said "It always ends the same way. This whole world is the board, and you- the great, infamous Naomi Tachi- is the chess master. With all your pawns laid out before you."

And he was absolutely right.


	6. All Hallows Eve, part 1

The tragedy of Hitsugaya and Karin~~~

Their fates…

And their demise.

Karin P.O.V.

I woke up in the familiar temple. It was a small shrine, on the edge of the cemetery, barley large enough to hold me in a curled ball. It was made as a place of refuge for the spirits of the dead. It was the place I always found myself awaking from after my spells.

The rain had stopped, and the sky was pitch-black with night. The cemetery was without light, so the soft darkness curled around me, and the stars glowed galaxies above my head. Sometimes, I think, it's hard to realize how small we humans really are.

I teleported back to my room. It was three thirty am, and I didn't feel much like walking. I sighed and changed from my wet clothes to a clean black shirt and jeans. I had three hours to kill before I was expected for my all-day-Sunday-training with Tatsuki.

With another sigh I grabbed a book that I had started on Tuesday, which I had left lying on my desk. I had only gotten through three fourths of the book. It was called Leviathan, by Scott Westerfeild.

For an hour and a half, I read. At five I grabbed my soccer bag, stuffed it with my Judo uniform, and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Strangly, when I entered, I found the shopping bags that I had misplaced and forgotten on the counter. In one of the bags was a note. It read:

Karin

I think you dropped something.

We need to talk. As soon as possible. I have some questions that I need awnsered.

-Hitsugaya

I sighed. Perhaps I underestimated him, and he's already found out my identity. Or could it be that he's curious about my little rain escapades. I guess the only way to find out is to find him after Martial Arts practice and ask him.

I grabbed an apple and a peice of toast before leaving for the Dojo. On the way I ate, and thought about what would happen if Toshiro really did know who I was. Would he want to fight me, or try to recruit me into the Soul Society? I don't think that I'd be able to defeat a captain that I have absolutly no information about. Maybe if I knew what type of zanpakto he has, or what it does. I think I'd have a pretty good chance of winning if I knew that.

After a while, I arrived at the large Dojo building. I walked up some steps, and then tried to open the door, but I couldn't. I tried a few more times, but the door was locked. I scoffed at it. Damn door just has to be difficult... no, more like who the hell locked this door in the first place?

"Damn," I muttered, grabbing my red cellphone from my pocket and dialing Tatsuki's number. I waited for about thirty seconds for her to awnser.

"Hello? Karin?" Her voice echoed from the speaker. She sounded a bit groggy, as if she had just woken up or something.

"Hey, could you come open the door for me? Some bastard locked me out" I told her, kicking the door for good measure.

"Karin, are you at the Dojo? Gosh, do you even know what day it is? The Dojo is closed. It's Halloween, now go out and have fun. I'm going back to sleep." Then she hung up on me, leaving me shocked.

Halloween.

There's a reason it used to be called All-Hallows-Eve.

Shit.

* * *

><p>In this world, there are things ruled by fate. There are people who's sole purpose is to make sure that fate stays the same. I have seen the lives of people from a thousand worlds, and none of them have been able to break this chain of fate. They squirmed like ants in a fire, trying to escape, only to end up as ash flowing through the wind. Time and time again, I've asked myself why I had to be the one to carry this burden. Why it had to be me who made sure this chain of fate kept flowing, when I'm the one who wants to break it the most. Why I have to keep up a strong face in front of others, when I am constantly crying myself to sleep at night with memories and faces burning through my skull. And why, why did Soki have to get dragged down with me? He's just my assistant, but I know that the guilt is burning him alive, as well. Everything is wrong, but I can't stop it. The chain will keep flowing. Worlds will keep ending. The only thing that keeps me sane is knowing that this is God's will.<p>

I am Naomi Tachi, an Agent of God.

* * *

><p>Karin P.O.V.<p>

_Shit! _I thought, as right on cue, I felt the Spiritual pressure of a hollow apear nearby. I quickly teleported to it and sent a wave of spiritual pressure to it's ugly face, destroying it, then teleporting back to my house before anyone could show up.

I could feel the increase of Hollow numbers. They tore open the sky and floaded through with ease, though most of them were cut down by Toshiro. I'm glad Toshiro is the one they sent this year, it'll make it easier for me. It was smart of the Soul Society to send Toshiro here at this time, to figure out my identity and kill the increase of Hollows on this day; kills two birds with one stone.

You see, there's a reason why Halloween used to be call All-Hallows-Eve. That is because the barriar that seperates our world from the dark hell they dwell in completly vanish on this one day, every year. Hollows are free to feast upon the souls of the living and the dead freely on this day. Most of the time, only the higher lever hollows can pass throught he barriar, which makes them easier to handle. But still, the Hollows arn't too bad to handle, especially if you're a captain of Soul Society.

I dug through the clothes I had thrown into my closet, dug out a disquise, changed as fast as I could, and teleported to the group of Hollows Toshiro was fighting. This years Halloween activities would at least be interesting with Toshiro here to tease.

* * *

><p>Okay. You can go ahead and kill me. Please, I would hold nothing against you. I'd deserve it. Seriously. This was suposed to be up last Halloween. And in the span of a year, this measly 1000 word chapter is all I have? Please, hunt me down and smack me in the face. I have no excuss, and I am very sorry. Very, very sorry. I just lost motivation to write this story, and even started writing for another one that I know I'll never finish. If I could just stop time and write and finish all my stories for you guys, I would. But I can't, so you might have to be horribly patient with me. I'm so sorry TT~TT<p> 


End file.
